1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for receiving and storing urine from a female patient and more particularly pertains to receiving the urine from a female patient in a pad and then storing the received urine in an associated bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urine collection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, urine collection devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of receiving and storing urine are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices used for collecting and storing urine. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,817 to Mohr discloses an external urinary device for women.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,248 to Vaillancourt discloses a female incontinent urine collection device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,879 to Mervine discloses an urinary drainage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,027 to Maxfredi discloses a female urine collection device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,637 to Bressler discloses a female urine collection apparatus.
In this respect, the systems for receiving and storing urine from a female patient according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving the urine from a female patient in a pad and then storing the received urine in an associated bag.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved systems for receiving and storing urine from a female patient which can be used for receiving PG,5 the urine from a female patient in a pad and then storing the received urine in an associated bag. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.